


The Wall

by sara_merry99



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody make passionate love. Murray watches and wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the Hot, Hard and Against The Wall Challenge at http://wallsmut.livejournal.com/
> 
> Betas: Catyah and Arouette were tremendously helpful and inspiring! Since they pimped me into the fandom in the first place, they can also be considered the founders of the feast. :)

# The Wall

Murray shut down his computer with a sigh. His friends and roommates had invited him to go out with them to dinner and to see the new Stallone film, but he'd declined. Nick and Cody were new lovers and Murray couldn't bear the thought of feeling like a third wheel on their date. Couldn't bear the idea of watching them looking at each other, touching surreptitiously under the table or in the darkness of the movie theater. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep reins on his own desire for both of them, or his pain at their fascination with only each other, if he were confronted with it at close range for an entire evening. It had been hard to learn that his two partners, whom he'd desired for years, were together. Hard to deal with the the jealousy. Hard to deal with the frustration. If he were honest with himself, and he always tried to be, he wasn't handling it well.

So he stayed home on the Riptide programming a new function for the Roboz. The work was engaging enough; computers were his first, though not now his most consuming, love. They'd never let him down when he needed a distraction or to get away from reality for a while. 

But Nick and Cody would be home soon and he wanted to spend the rest of the evening with them. Listening to them talk about the movie was fun. Watching them replay the fight scenes for his benefit was beauty in motion and he wouldn't deprive himself of that pleasure, even though he should. He tidied up his desk, stacking his notes neatly. While he was still cleaning up, he heard the door to the salon open and close. 

Good.

He switched off the light on his desk and started up the stairs to the salon. 

About halfway up the stairs he was distracted by a thud and a grunt. Before he could get alarmed by the noises, they were followed by a muffled moan and Nick's voice saying, "God, Cody, hurry. I need you." There was more movement and soft noises. Were they removing clothes?

"I've got you, Nick, just let me get this off." Cody's voice, stripped of its usual smoothness, sounded almost as desperate as Nick had. Something dropped to the floor in a heavy rustle. Cody's leather coat?

Voice strained into a hoarse whisper, Nick said, "What about Murray?"

"I saw the light in his room, he's probably lost in the computer," Cody said with a chuckle. 

Murray was distracted from his annoyance at the comment when Nick moaned long and deep and soft. He looked back down into the darkness of his stateroom. He should go, he knew that. It was wrong of him to stay here, to intrude, however quietly. But even as he thought about going back to his room, or at least making enough noise to let them know he was coming, he was creeping silently another step or two closer, so that he would be able to see as well as hear.

All he would ever have of his roommates was his fantasies and he couldn't resist the temptation to make them as real as possible. How much more vivid would those fantasies be if he actually knew what they looked like when they came? If he could hear the noises they made? As his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the salon, lit only by the dim lights passing through the closed blinds, he saw Nick, back against the door, with Cody on his knees at his feet. God.

Nick's hands were in Cody's hair, the duskiness of his tanned olive skin making shadows in the golden waves, which were shining even in the dim light. Cody was fumbling with Nick's belt and Murray could see his hands shaking. In his imagination, those were his hands, shaking and awkward, fumbling with lust and passion and need. With a guttural noise of satisfaction, Cody unzipped Nick's pants, freeing the hard, blood-dark cock. Murray bit the side of his hand to keep from groaning as his own cock filled to an aching hardness that made him weak and dizzy. 

Before he'd really had the chance to look, to imprint the image of Nick, flushed and sweaty and debauched, fully dressed except for the obscene beauty of his cock thrusting out of the open fly of his jeans, Cody sighed and took Nick in his hand, extending his tongue to lap at the shining dark head. Murray held his breath to keep in a gasp. Oh, how he wanted to taste...

Murray's stroked his erection through his jeans. God, he shouldn't, shouldn't, be here. He should give his best friends the privacy they believed they had. But he couldn't take his eyes away from Cody's lips, stretched around Nick's cock, the faint light glimmering off them. Releasing his grip on Cody's head, Nick sighed and pressed his fists against the door, pleasure revealed in the line of his bared neck and the shaking of his broad chest.

Cody moved his hands to Nick's hips. At first, Murray thought he was holding Nick from thrusting, but then he saw Cody's fingers flex, pulling Nick deeper into his mouth. Nick took a deep breath then stroked Cody's cheek, whispering raggedly, "You're sure, man? I don't want to hurt you."

Cody smiled around the cock in his mouth, an expression of such blatant joy on his face that Murray felt his knees weaken in response. To support himself, he leaned against the wall, unconsciously mimicking Nick's pose--head back, legs slightly spread to allow more room for his cock, more room for the dream of Cody on his knees in front of him.

Nick thrust hesitantly, an unusually graceless motion for him, and Murray watched transfixed as his cock slid deeper into Cody's mouth. All three men groaned at Nick's first tentative and slow thrusts. Cody smiled again, and looked up at Nick, his blue eyes catching the light, and at that Nick went wild, his passion unleashed. Nick grabbed for Cody's head again, holding him at just the right angle for his pleasure. Cody's eyes glowed as he watched Nick's every move, every expression on the beautiful face. Cody released his grip on Nick's hips, dropping one hand to his lap to free his own erection. The other hand slid down to cradle Nick's balls, shaping them for Murray's eyes out of the shadows and gloom, making it possible for Murray to imagine their weight in his own hand. 

Murray fumbled with his clothes, suddenly desperate to touch himself without the intervening layers of cloth. Nick's moans of pleasure covered the sound of his zipper, though he didn't really care. He took his cock in his hand, slicking the pre-come over the head with his fingertips, imagining that it was Cody's tongue on him. Shaking with pleasure both real and imagined, he slid two fingers of his other hand into his mouth, trying to imagine that he was feeling the thrust of Nick's cock, deep and hard. 

After a few moments, Nick slowed his thrusts and Murray gentled his touch, not wanting his illicit pleasure to end too soon. Nick licked his lips, the perfect fullness glimmering in the dim light. "Cody, tonight's the night. I need you inside me. Now. Can you do it here?" He slid himself out of Cody's mouth. Murray bit down a groan and took his fingers out of his mouth. 

Cody's eyes were wide and bright as he said, "Nick? I don't need you to do this. Are you sure?"

Nodding, Nick cupped his cheek with a shaking hand. "I'm sure. I'm fucking positive. Just hurry. I want you. Now." 

Cody stood and leaned into his lover, pressing him into the door. He wrapped his hands around Nick's head, then bent in for a kiss. Just watching the kiss would have been enough to fuel Murray's fantasies for years--the flickering of tongues visible as glints of light in the shadows, the tension in hands buried in hair, the rocking of hips growing steadily harder, faster. Cody pulled back, stilling his hips, and said, "Downstairs, Nick. Your first time you deserve better than up against the wall."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Murray fought to hold in a whimper. They couldn't leave, not now, not with him so close, not with him almost, almost, able to imagine coming in Cody's mouth, in Nick's arms. Please. He was rescued by Nick shaking his head, and echoing his thoughts, groaning, "Please," loud enough to drown out Murray's panting breaths. 

One hand stroking down Nick's chest, soothing, Cody looked around the room, his movements jerky and fast. Murray shrank back even further into the shadows, horrified. There was no way to explain his presence there, cock in hand, fingers wet with his own saliva. He couldn't let himself get caught, though the risk of it was making him even harder. After a few moments looking around the salon, Cody said, "There's nothing to use as lube up here." Nick's breath emerged in a near sob, and Cody said, "Let me get you off, babe. Then we'll go downstairs." Nick nodded raggedly, dropping his head back against the door with an audible thud. With a smile that was both loving and wolfish, Cody said, "You look so hot like this, so hot." He dropped to his knees again and nuzzled at the base of Nick's cock for a moment, the dark length of it a shock of contrast against his fair cheek. 

Murray licked his lips, desperate to taste the slick trail he could see forming on Cody's jaw as Nick's erection twitched in response to their movements. Nick groaned and gently rested one hand on the top of Cody's head. Belying the gentleness, he slipped the thumb of his other hand into Cody's mouth, holding it open. Cody took the hint and, after a quick lick to the head of the cock that was straining toward his mouth, swallowed Nick to the base. Nick cried out sharply, his hips snapping forward. Cody backed off just long enough to whisper, "Quiet, shh. Murray doesn't get *that* absorbed in programming."

Nick nodded; Murray imagined him blushing and smiled. His smile vanished into a muffled groan as Nick guided himself back into Cody's mouth with a sigh of pleasure, quieter but still distinctly audible across the salon. Unlike the hesitation of earlier, Nick's thrusts now were sure, hips moving gracefully, powerfully. There was nothing tentative about him--he was too absorbed in his own pleasure. Cody reached up and pinched one of Nick's nipples. Murray watched transfixed as the extra stimulation drove Nick over the edge and he came with a grunt, his face transcendent in his orgasm. The sight of Cody swallowing Nick's cock, Nick's come, their gazes locked, their worlds consisting only of each other, drove Murray over the edge and he bit hard on his hand to keep his shout of completion and loneliness inside. 

As Nick sagged back against the door, knees buckling, Cody stood and pulled him close, supporting his weight. Murray sighed at the sight, the tenderness a counterpoint, not a contrast, to the wild passion of their lovemaking. As much as he wanted to make love with both of these men, he wanted this moment of afterglow even more. Cody kissed Nick's temple and wiped sweaty hair off his cheek. "Come on downstairs, babe. Let's see what happens."


End file.
